Holiday Fun
by Chibi Envy Chan
Summary: Haku learns something new. What is it? HakuxChihiro


Title: Holiday Fun  
Author: Chibi Envy Chan  
Rated: PG  
Warnings: Nothing  
Pairing: HakuxChihiro  
Extra: Gift fic for Sofu!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Like so many young teenagers, Chihiro loved going to the beach. If she could, she would go down there every day. The ocean had a claming effect on her, and it was fun when her friends came along. Too bad it was out of walking distance. Sure, she could take the train, but it meant following their schedule and paying each time. Not to mention, her parents didn't want her going out that far by herself, which was most likely what she would do had she been allowed to get a train pass.

This time her mother drove her and her friends. They played for a long time until the sun started setting in the west. There was enough sun light outside, but it was growing closer to dinner time. Her friends' parents picked them up one by one until she was the last one left. One offered her a ride home, but she politely refused. It was peaceful today, and mother was picking her up on her way home from work.

Having changed into her dry clothes, she didn't wander out too far. The memory of her she fell into her mind. She waded in the shallow water, where the water reached just above her ankle. As she looked into the ocean, she couldn't help but wonder.

What is Haku doing? Is he okay?

"I'm fine."

More than startled, Chihiro quickly turned around to hit the person if necessary. She didn't want to be helpless anymore. So she started going to a women's self-defense class.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

Chihiro couldn't believe he was there, but if this was a dream, she hoped it would never end. She pounced on him and gave him a tight hug. "How did you find me?"

Haku returned the hug though it felt awkward. He guessed he wasn't used to this type of intimate contact, but he would have to get used to it sooner or later. "Let me tell you it wasn't easy. It took me a long time. I guess it's a good thing you like to come here."

"I'm glad you did." She smiled. "So how are you doing? Are you still working for her?" Chihiro had so many questions. While they were separated, she constantly thought of him as cheesy as that sounded. Okay, maybe she didn't think of him all the time, but she thought of him at least three times a day. That had to count as something, right?

Shaking his head, the dragon responded, "No, I don't work for her anymore. I don't intend to either. Currently, I'm working for someone else, and this time, I checked her background before I made any commitment." How was he doing? He couldn't be any better even though his heart was racing. He hadn't seen her in a long time, and she had grown into a lovely young woman. That was to be expected.

"Are you okay?"

He took too long to answer her other question. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. How have you been doing?"

"Great," Chihiro chirped before she told him the stories about her friends and her family. They eventually moved to where she had her bag. During the entire conversation, she had noticed him looking at her bag. At first, she thought he was worried about something, but she noticed it was that look she got whenever she was curious about something.

She pulled out the object that he had been staring at for the past ten or so minutes. "This is a Frisbee."

Tilting his head, Haku was more than confused. "What is the purpose of it?"

"It's a toy," Chihiro answered. She turned and snapped her wrist, causing the circular object to fly far and in the direction she had been facing.

"How do you make it fly without wings or magic?"

Chihiro giggled. "It's physics. You know science. Um… It's like a type of magic that anyone can do."

"Really?"

The young woman nodded her head and ran off to retrieve the item. She jogged right back before handing it to the dragon. "You try."

Haku eyed the item warily but accepted it. After all, it didn't bite her. He mimicked the actions she did earlier though the Frisbee went nowhere as far as hers did and made a very sharp turn. His first reaction was to growl at the object. Why didn't it obey him like it did with her?

"For your first time, you did good. It isn't easy," Chihiro said as she dashed off to retrieve it once again. She had joined the track team and enjoyed racing down anything except the beach made it harder. When she reached him, she placed the object in his hand and stood beside him. She placed her hands on his as she helped him to throw the Frisbee, not noticing the bright blush on his face.

After his third attempt on his own, Haku managed to get the thing flying decently. "How is this entertaining?"

"There are different games you can play—"

The sound of a car honking interrupted her explanation. "Chihiro, we have to go!"

"My mother," Chihiro sighed. She wished she could stay longer. They had so much to catch up on. "Would you like to come over?"

"What?"

"Come to my place. I promise I won't bite."

Honk!

"I don't know." This was too fast. What should he say to her mother?

"Please?"

"Okay." As soon as that word left his lips, he found himself being dragged over to the vehicle by a hyper teen.


End file.
